


we are gamers first and humans second

by glassandeyes



Category: The Human Game (Webcomic)
Genre: group chat au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandeyes/pseuds/glassandeyes
Summary: 110% stone butch: He has feelings?capitalist butterfly: my only feeling is hatred





	1. anger sphere changed the channel name: we are gamers first and humans second

**Author's Note:**

> kate: anger sphere  
> seth: capitalist butterfly  
> abi: small medium  
> daniel: humanized anxiety  
> joe: joe  
> camilla: 110% stone butch  
> thalia: tiny violin  
> connor: sciencerist

[ 10:47 AM ]

Welcome to the beginning of the anger sphere, humanized anxiety group.

-> **anger sphere** added **capitalist butterfly, small medium, joe, 110% stone butch, tiny violin** , and **sciencerist** to the group. 10:47 AM

-> **anger sphere** changed the channel name: we are gamers first and humans second

 **humanized anxiety** : kate why

 **anger sphere** : im tired of texting everyone separately now we can all yell at each other at the same time

-> **capitalist butterfly** has left the group. 10:49 AM

-> **anger sphere** added capitalist butterfly to the group. 10:49 AM

 **anger sphere** : fuck you you cant leave

 **capitalist butterfly** : i hate you all so much.

 **small medium** : Hi guys

 **capitalist butterfly** : shes the only one i dont hate.

 **110% stone butch:** He has feelings?

 **capitalist butterfly** : my only feeling is hatred

 **capitalist butterfly** : and i don't feel that for abigail

 **small medium** : :D

 **anger sphere** : aww, the big mean boy is finally nice to someone

 **capitalist butterfly** : fuck you kate, you're like 5 feet tall

 **anger sphere** : seth i have a poem for you

 **anger sphere** : 7'

 **anger sphere** : 2"

 **capitalist butterfly** : how dare you

 **capitalist butterfly** : how DARE you slander me like this

 **humanized anxiety** : is that why you tried to stab me

 **capitalist butterfly** : i cant stand you people

 **anger sphere** : then sit down

-> **capitalist butterfly** is now on **DO NOT DISTURB**.

 **small medium** : That was mean

 **anger sphere** : hes mean

 **small medium** : You're not wrong

 

[ 12:34 PM ]

 **joe** : Hello all! :)

 **joe** : Has everyone had a good lunch?

 **humanized anxiety** : ive been in my bed for three hours

 **joe** : You should get out of bed!

 **joe** : It does good to be in the sun. :)

 **humanized anxiety** : but im worm

 **humanized anxiety** : warm

 **110% stone butch** : Worm.

 **humanized anxiety:** no

 **joe** : Worm!

 **capitalist butterfly** : yeah you are a worm

 **small medium** : Seth don't be mean

 **capitalist butterfly** : sorry abi

 **anger sphere** : DID SETH REALLY JUST SAY SORRY????

 **anger sphere** : IS THE WORLD ENDING

 **joe** : :O

 **110% stone butch** : It's an omen.

 **capitalist butterfly** : let me just reiterate how much i hate you all

 **small medium:** Seth :(

 **capitalist butterfly** : ok whatever im muting this

 **joe** : Well, now that... he's essentially gone, does anyone care to answer my question?

 **anger sphere** : what was it

 **joe** : Did everyone have a good lunch?

 **anger sphere** : i got mcdonalds

 **small medium** : I had pizza and then strawberry ice cream

 **110% stone butch** : A burger.

 

[ 5:22 PM ]

 **sciencerist** : I just got home from work and Kate made a group chat.

 **sciencerist** : Let's see how quickly this goes downhill...


	2. front loops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anger sphere: why is daniel in my house  
> humanized anxiety: seth was trying to stab me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kate: anger sphere  
> seth: capitalist butterfly  
> abi: small medium  
> daniel: humanized anxiety  
> joe: joe  
> camilla: 110% stone butch  
> thalia: tiny violin  
> connor: sciencerist

[ 9:42 PM ]

**anger sphere** : why is daniel in my house

**humanized anxiety** : seth was trying to stab me

**anger sphere** : _@capitalist butterfly_ why were you trying to stab daniel

**capitalist butterfly** : hes a wimp, kate

**anger sphere** : that’s not a reason to stab him

**humanized anxiety** : kate can you please give me a hug

**anger sphere** : will you leave my house if i do

**humanized anxiety** : no

**anger sphere** : why

**humanized anxiety** : seth is outside

**anger sphere** : seth get off my lawn

**capitalist butterfly** : let me stab him

**anger sphere** : no

**capitalist butterfly** : just once

**anger sphere** : no

**capitalist butterfly** : i will break your window

**anger sphere** : i’ll sue you

**capitalist butterfly** : do you forget

**capitalist butterfly** : $$$

**humanized anxiety** : kate can i please just stay here until he leaves

**capitalist butterfly** : now i wont leave

**anger sphere** : seth do i need to call the police

**capitalist butterfly** : ...no

**110% stone butch** : We found what he’s afraid of.

**capitalist butterfly** : screw you

**110% stone butch** : Too old for me.

-> **capitalist butterfly** is now **OFFLINE**.

**tiny violin** : Why are you four awake?

**tiny violin** : It’s 10 at night.

**tiny violin** : You should be asleep.

**anger sphere** : seth is why

**tiny violin** : Oh. I understand.

**sciencerist** : Please just go to sleep

**anger sphere** : ok

-> **anger sphere** is now **OFFLINE.**

-> **humanized anxiety** is now **OFFLINE**.

-> **tiny violin** is now on **DO NOT DISTURB**.

 

[ 6:27 AM ]

**small medium** : Good morning :D

**joe** : Good morning, Abigail! I trust that you slept well? :)

**small medium** : I did

**small medium** : Did you?

**joe** : I slept as if cradled by the waves.

**small medium** : :D

 

[ 8:49 AM ]

**anger sphere** : you guys wake up way too early

**joe** : The sunrise is far too beautiful for me to miss.

**anger sphere** : sleep is more beautiful

**humanized anxiety** : kate do you want some cereal

**humanized anxiety** : your mom got depot loops from the store

**humanized anxiety** : front loops

**humanized anxiety** : froot loops

**anger sphere** : sure

**small medium** : Can I have some?

**anger sphere** : you don’t even know where i live

**small medium** : Oh :(

 

[ 4:11 PM ]

**small medium** : Has anyone heard from Seth?

**small medium** : He’s been offline all day :(

**anger sphere** : no

**humanized anxiety** : no

**joe** : No, I haven’t.

**small medium** : Do you think he’s okay? :(

**anger sphere** : it’s seth of course he’s fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :thinking: also for clarification this is set on Discord

**Author's Note:**

> slide on into the THG discord server, run by yours truly: https://discord.gg/FUjSqRs


End file.
